SasuTema Love & Gonna Save Saku
by kogafan013
Summary: This is the second chapter of captured love so hope you enjoy. SASUTEMA ROCKS.


Meanwhile, In Sunagakure.  
The shouted profanities and the yelled insults issuing from the Sabaku mansion were quite normal for the population of Suna, seeing as the two oldest Sabaku siblings never did get along. The muffled sound of a door slamming was heard, then the font door banged open.  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF KANKURO!" A woman, of about twenty-five with sandy blond hair, sharp/cold teal eyes, and a black battle kimono with a red obi that held her giant iron fan on her back, yelled back inside the house, then said in a calmer tone,  
"You're cooking dinner tonight, Matsuri." the woman said, receiving a faint, "Hai, onee-chan." in response. Yes, this woman was the infamous Suna ANBU(1), Sabaku no Temari.

As Temari walked, she growled profanities and glared death at anyone who dared to ask what was the matter.  
Soon, Temari felt a familiar chakra behind her, and she almost smiled.  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun." she said, putting her hand out for him to take.  
"Hey, Temari-chan. I'm not late am I?" the onyx eyed, raven haired Uchiha male asked the sandy-blond ANBU, as he took her hand.  
"Nah, right on time." Temari said, smirking.

They walked and talked until they reached the village gates, at which the guards were strangely absent...but they ignored that fact.  
"You know, you're the third person to ever care about me, Sasuke-kun." Temari said, offhandedly.  
"Oh really? Who were the others? And what did your brothers do this time? Don't try to deny it, I can tell when something is bothering you Temari-chan." Sasuke asked/said.  
"Whoa, that sentence was thirty words long..." Temari said, surprised.  
"Well, anyways, the others were my uncle Yashamaru and my mother, Karura." Temari said, recovering from her shock, and fighting back tears at the mention of her mother, because even after twenty-two years thinking about her mother was still painful.  
"And what my bothers, and my sister-in-law Matsuri, did was this: they forgot my birthday, AGAIN." Temari fumed, her anger evaporating all thoughts of her mother.  
"Well, I didn't." Sasuke said, smiling.  
"I know, and I thank you for it, Sasuke-kun." Temari said, his smiled making her go weak at the knees and forget her rage.  
In the past eight years, since Temari's seventeenth birthday, Sasuke had NEVER forgotten her birthday, and slipped away from Orochimaru every month to spend time with her and to spend her birthday with her. On her eighteenth birthday, Sasuke had stolen her first kiss, they had been dating ever since, and they had slept together on occasion. Speaking of which, Temari had something VERY important to tell him.  
"Sasuke-kun, give me your hand." Temari told him. He did so, but with a questioning look on his face. Temari placed Sasuke's hand on her stomach, just as the tiny life inside her kicked.  
"Temari-chan..." Sasuke whispered.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun. She's yours." Temari answered quietly.  
"You already know it's a girl?" Sasuke asked, still shell-shocked.  
"Hai." Temari answered.  
"Well then, I guess I have to do this now..." Sasuke said, taking a ring box out of his backpack and getting down on one knee.  
"Sabaku no Temari, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box so she could see the ring. It was very beautiful, on one side the Uchiha crest was inlaid with rubies and on the other side the Suna hourglass was inlaid with diamonds.  
"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, I will marry you." Temari answered, tears rolling down her face.  
Sasuke then stood up and pulled Temari to himself, crushing their mouths together in an explosion of fire and passion. She moaned slightly as she slid her arms around his neck, and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.  
Suddenly, a very unwelcome chuunin appeared, causing them to jump apart quickly.  
"Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama has sent you a mission." the chuunin said handing Temari the mission scroll.  
"Hai." Temari said, taking the scroll and reading it, all business once more.  
"Heh, it seems Saku-chan got herself kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and I have to go get her. You wanna come Sasuke-kun?" Temari said/asked, her 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-because-I-rule-and-you-suck' smirk forming on her face.  
"Hn." was all the answer Sasuke offered.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Temari said, rolling the scroll back up and handing it to the chuunin.  
"Temari-sama, I don't think Kazekage-sama will appro--" the chuunin began, nervously.  
"Fucking screw Gaara!" Temari yelled at the terrified chuunin.  
"Let's go, Sasuke-kun." the sandy-blond Suna ANBU said, running off into the desert in the direction of Amegakure(2), with Sasuke close at her heels.

Once they reached the boarder between Fire and River country about two hours later, Temari united the Suna hiate-ate from her forehead. and threw it on the ground. Sasuke then took an Oto(sound) hiate-ate out of his backpack and Temari tied it around her neck.  
"Now, let's go save Pinky-chan(3)." Temari said, smirking cockily.  
"Right. But, in the Akatsuki hide-out, if we run into Itachi he's mine to kill. Same with Sasori and Deidara(4) for you." Sasuke said, heading in the direction of Amegakure with Temari following.  
"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Temari whispered, twisting the engagement ring on her left ring finger, not knowing if she had thank him for saying that, or for something else entirely.  
Soon, they had reached the hide-out of the Akatsuki.

(A/N: This chappy was written by Temari Sabaku Nara, who is the co-author of this story.  
1: I had Temari's ranking changed to ANBU because I think she's definitely strong enough, and she is really kick ass.  
2: The hideout of the Akatsuki is in Amegakure, better known as the Ran village.  
3: 'Pinky-chan' is Temari's nickname for Sakura because of her hair and because of their close friendship.  
4: Yes, I KNOW Sasori and Deidara are dead, but this is FANFICTION so, DEAL WITH IT! Oh, and Temari hates Sasori and Deidara because they kidnapped Gaara, even if he didn't care about her, and since he was her youngest brother she has a personal vendetta against them. 


End file.
